The Morning After
by Winky Toro
Summary: Drarry smut! Draco wakes up in Harry's bed with no memory of how he got there. Please read, mindless smut, it's my first time writing this sort of story so please leave a review :) thanks


_**I hope you like it first time writing this kind of story please leave a review**_

Looking up he tried to remember when he changed the colour of his walls and his mattress and the covers… what the fuck.

Draco didn't remember how he got here, or where here was. All he knew was he had a head ache and was naked in someone else's bed. Maybe he should have been nervous; after all he was in a stranger's bed, naked, with no memory of how he got there. But to be honest, it wasn't the first time.

Draco stiffened as he felt someone shift beside him, rolling over to press closer to Draco's back. A soft sigh and a quiet groan sounded from the dark haired man next him as an arm wrapped around his waist. Draco was extremely uncomfortable with the man beside him so close when he didn't even remember his name.

He tried to remember who it was, tried to remember anything from the night before. Draco remembered there being a lot of noise and bright lights and _lots _of fire whiskey. Then there was someone in the seat next to him but he couldn't remember the face though, damn.

He may not remember the face but he sure as hell remembered his hands… and tongue.

Carefully lifting the mystery mans arm, trying to sneak out before they had to do the uncomfortable morning after. He had enough awkward breakfasts to last a life time. That sounded much worse than it was.

After easing out of the young man's grip I decided to look back and see who it is.

"Ahh," Draco yelled tripping over a small pile of clothes as he recognized the man he apparently slept with. He fell hard on his hip grunting in pain. "What the fuck." He whispered trying in vain not to wake Harry_ freaking_ Potter.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked his face buried in his pillow.

"Uh, yeah sorry about the noise I'll let you get back to sleep then Potter." Draco said sheepishly from the floor.

"Harry." Potter said not lifting his head from where it lay.

"What?" Draco asked confused

"Call me Harry." When Draco continued to give him a puzzled look Harry said. "Draco, I fucked you last night I'm pretty sure you can call me by my first name."

"Oh… wait you fucked me?" Draco said bewildered and blushing like a first year girl.

"Yeah and then you fucked me. Why, haven't you bottomed before?" Harry was now lying on his back his head turned toward Draco grinning.

"Uh no, no I haven't." He said

"Well you seemed to enjoy it last night." Harry said laughing lightly at Draco's "Get back in bed. You don't have to leave yet."

"This isn't how it's supposed to works." He protested

"Shut up and get back in bed." Harry ordered lifting the blankets, showing his obviously naked body, and waiting for Draco to get in.

After fighting through his instincts to leave he dropped his pants and climbed back in bed. At first Draco lay on the very edge of the bed, not used to being invited to stay, until Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him to press against his chest. Draco tensed up, thoroughly uncomfortable with this kind of intimate position.

"Draco, calm down." Harry chuckled burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Something about Harry's warm breath against his skin made Draco relax and curve into Harry more.

He sighed as Harry kissed his neck lightly. Draco turned his head making his neck more accessible to Harry's heavenly mouth. Memories from last night came back with every familiar kiss, lick and bite.

Harry pushed so Draco was lying on his back and straddled him, Draco moaned and started grinding his cock against Harry's, Harry bucked his hips at the contact. Things became, if possible, more intense when Draco flipped them over, pulling Harry's legs to wrap around his waist and thrust down, his erection meeting Harry's with every movement, smiling at the noises the boy beneath him was making, though he was making much the same.

"Fuck me already" Harry gasped as Draco bite down on his neck.

"As you wish, love." Draco grinned. Draco positioned himself with Harry and pushed in carefully trying not to hurt him. Harry screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Draco kissed Harry's eyes, cheeks and finally his mouth "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Draco asked trying to move as little as possible.

"I'm fine." He said, breathing deeply he relaxed around Draco's throbbing member. "Move." Harry demanded

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hitting something in Harry that made him see stars and cry out. He moved with Draco so he kept hitting it. Draco had to hold back his release, a difficult task as Harry was making the most delicious noises.

"Oh" He sighed as Harry clenched around him, "… I can't." Draco tried

Harry reached a hand between them and started stroking himself. Draco pulled back to watch. The sight of Harry beneath him, writhing and squirming in pleasure, his hand on his cock, was too much for Draco. Feeling the pressure build low in his stomach he grabbed Harry and started stroking him fast and rough in time with his thrust. Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes closed, his face contorted into a blissful expression, moaning Harry's name over and over again and Harry was coming, hard. He screamed Draco's name bliss pouring through his entire body, Draco yelling Harry's as he came as well.

As they caught their breath Draco pulled out and collapsed onto Harry breathing heavily into his neck. Harry kissed Draco, who kissed back lazily rolling off of the skinny man.

"Wow" Draco said, Harry chuckled

"Wow's right." He said kissing Draco's cheek and wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. Draco didn't flinch this time, he even moved to hug Harry back.

Draco could get used to this kind of morning after.


End file.
